


One Last Try

by Mayarene Rose (Paradise_of_Mary_Jane)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Mayarene%20Rose
Summary: Jason’s past the point of running on pure adrenaline. At this stage, he’s keeping himself upright out of pure and unadulteratedspite.





	One Last Try

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13: Adrenaline
> 
> This is set in the pre-52 universe because, as I understand it, Killer Croc in the reboot wouldn't actually do this. (I don't actually know. I'll get around to reading N52 eventually. Maybe.)

Jason’s past the point of running on pure adrenaline. At this stage, he’s keeping himself upright out of pure and unadulterated _spite. _

He already died a violent death once. He refuses to do it again. Especially not at the hands of fucking Killer Croc. He’s been fighting the thing since he was twelve and survived all those times. It’s sad and pathetic and he’ll never let himself live it down, not to mention his siblings.

His siblings. If those bastards didn’t make it out alive, Jason’s going to _kill _them.

He takes another shot at Killer Croc. It’s a waste of bullets--not like he had that many to begin with--but it’s also the only option he has. It’s not like he can punch the thing. And there’s nowhere to run. Jason made sure of that when he blew up one of the sewer walls. Stupid decision, really. Jason would not recommend. Though, it did have some perks.

Pro: no one can go after his siblings. Not even killer psychotic crocodiles who live in the Gotham sewers as if there weren’t a million better places to live. Seriously, fuck that guy.

Con: Jason doesn’t have a way out, either. And getting stuck in a sewer with a killer crocodile? Very not fun.

Basically, he has two options: just roll over and die or try to fight his way past a six feet talking crocodile. And well, he didn’t claw his way out of his own grave for nothing. 

If he’s gonna die, he’s gonna die fighting. 

“I’m going to kill you slowly, Red Hood,” Killer Croc says. “You’ve been a thorn in my sight ever since you showed up.”

Jason doesn’t bother to quip. He can’t quite feel his legs anymore. He thinks he must have gotten hit with something but he’s not sure. It might just be the exhaustion. His arm is bleeding sluggishly but who even knows where that’s from.

He feels cold all over.

Still, he sizes Killer Croc up. A solid five inches on him, not to mention the armored skin. Jason knows that at some point ‘sizing up’ just becomes another word for ‘stalling’ and that’s probably what’s happening here. Still, making his feet move is probably one of the hardest things he’s done in a while.

He _really _does not want to die again. Fuck last hurrahs, he’s survived worse than this.

He throws away his gun and charges, heart pounding in his chest. He has a couple of batarangs in his pocket and a handful of smoke bombs. Those are pretty useless, too.

Killer Croc lets out a roar that sounds like a laugh. He catches Jason by the neck.

Jason howls. Those clawy hands are constricting his breath, making black spots dance in his eyes.

“Any last words,” Killer Croc asks. 

Jason spits in his face. His mouth tastes of blood.

“Fuck you,” he says.

Killer Croc’s mouth opens in a mockery of a smile and sharp teeth. His claws close in on Jason’s neck and that’s the last thing he sees before his vision blacks out completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm so tired of Jason getting killed off  
Also me: Kills off Jason multiple times for whumptober because I can
> 
> Sorry, I guess? I'm acediscowlng on tumblr if you want to yell at me


End file.
